The Great Snow War: ED VS ROY!
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: The greatest battle of all time...a snowball war between roy and ed.  LET THE CHAOS BEGIN!
1. Chapter 1: The Coronal's Challenge

**DISCLAIMER: ****What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") **

_**Summery: **_What's better than a dodgeball fight between the Risembool Rangers and the Miniskirt Army at a convention?

….

….

How bout an ALL-OUT SNOWBALL WAR:

With Edward Elric- The Fullmetal Alchemist leading the faithful "Risembool Rangers" on one side….

Roy Mustang-The Flame Alchemist leading his "Miniskirt Army" on the other side….

PLUS:

You have the Homunculi also joining the fray and as an extra bonus: YOUR FAVORITE VOICE ACTORS AND THE CAST OF FMA AND FMA: BROTHERHOOD!

(Like I said before, an all-out snowball war.)…

but the big question is:

Who will win this Chaotic War of the Worlds?

Ed or Roy? …. Miniskirt or Ranger? ….. And do we really have to see Armstrong sparkling in the snow? (That's a question you should never have to ask yourself…coz you know it will happen.) …but before I continue…I have to do one little thing:

**THE DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

I do not own FMA, FMA: BROTHERHOOD, The Risembool Rangers, The Miniskirt Army, any animes, clubs, any characters or things related to the animes, any of the V.A.'S (Voice actors) mentioned in this fanfic (but I wouldn't mind having Ed and Vic for a day…lol) or any of the songs that might be said or mentioned here.

FMA and FMA BROTHERHOOD belongs to Hiromu Arakawa Sensei (The creator),

Risembool Rangers belongs to the creators of each respective groups,

The Miniskirt Army belongs to the creators of each respective groups,

The V.A.'S don't belong to anyone! *sobs in quiet fangirl corner*

And the songs belong to their writers, producers, singers and bands. (Not me, unless I use my own song's I've writing by myself.)

*Whew*And there you have it, the worlds longest Disclaimer in the world for a fanfic's first chapter. But you know me, I hate doing them….. but it's the law of fanfiction, so I have to. So I InuyashaMoonlight634 proudly introduce the First Chapter of my latest Fanfic (from the screen of my laptop) of **The Great Snow War- Edward V.S. Roy!** And as usual…_**RED DAWN AND PARTY ON RANGERS!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One:<strong>_

_The Coronal's Challenge_

**"GOD DAMNIT! ... NOT AGAIN!"** The angry voice shouted through all of hall of Central. A group of people heard the screaming through the halls of Central Command, as they raced down the hall, with evil grins on their faces.

"Ok, I gotta admit, …. that was funny as hell!" A girl with sandy brown hair and brown-golden tinted eyes said as she tried not to laugh outloud, while she was running with her friends.

"But the best is yet to come!" The pink haired girl said as she pulled out her palm-sized camcorder. "When I get finished editing this baby, everyone at HQ, is gonna laugh their heads off.

"Awesome possum Ayame!" The girl said to Ayame with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Guys, we better move faster, before **"Coronal Bankrupt"** Catches us!" Edward Elric said, as he motioned for his group to hurry it up.

"You mean **"Doggy Coronal",** is more like it Ed!" The girl told him, while Ayame started laughing her head off, when she heard her friend give the coronal a new nickname. Ed started to snicker at the thought, and made a mental note to remember it for later as they opened the door out of Central and out into the snow covered plaza square.

"Nice one Reinae! I wonder we never asked you to work with us on pranks before?" The Fullmetal Alchemist asked the mysterious girl.

Reinae just shrugged her shoulders, not being able to come up with an answer. "As The Black Angel Alchemist, I have to be serious all the time and learn to be a capable leader to others. I don't get a lot of free time, since I'm always away from Ranger HQ either on missions, or other things.

But when I do get some spare time, like to spend it with my friends…especially with you guys!" She said as they ran down the street towards Ranger HQ.

**X X X X X X X X RED DAWN X X X X X X X X X X X**

As the three ran all the way to Ranger HQ, they got attacked….

By a round of fierce snowballs.

The three were taken by surprise, but quickly recovered with snowballs of their own. Ayame made as many snowballs as fast as she could, and handed them to Reinae. Reinae gave a quick evil grin as she threw a fast-pitch throw with her snowball.

**"BATTER UP!"** She yelled as she saw her snowball had hit her target. **"AND YOU'RE OUTTA THERE!"** She said, as she saw her attacker shake off the snow from her jacket.

"Ow, Reinae, watch it with that arm of yours! You threw it so fast; I couldn't dodge it in time." The girl with chocolate colored hair and chocolate colored eyes said, as she started making a snowball of her own.

"Heads up Ed!" She said as she threw her snowball at Ed. He didn't look quick enough as she got smacked in the face with cold snow, making him fall over on his butt.

"Nice one Guardian!" Reinae said, as she tried to steady herself from falling over in sheer laughter.

"NOT FUNNY GUARDIAN!" Ed said, as he got himself up.

"Oh come on Ed, it was just for fun!" She said teasingly.

"Oh Yeah?" He said, as they began making snowballs and having a little snowball fight in the central plaza.

**X X X X X X X X RED DAWN X X X X X X X X X X X**

They fought for the whole day, until it was almost dinner time. The group stopped their fight, and ran like the wind back to HQ as fast as their legs could take them.

When they reached HQ, they were out of breath and dead tired. Reinae performed a special knock on the door and opened to a girl with long bluish-black hair that partially covered on of her ice colored eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw the group with snow-drenched clothes.

"What happened to you guys? You're all soaked to the skin." She asked as opened the door to let them all in.

"Just a little snowball fight." Guardian said, as she took off her coat, to hang it up in the closet.

"A little? It was an all out WAR!" Reinae said, as she shook off all the snow from her body, like a dog that just got out from a swim. The group tried to block the snow from getting on them.

"Easy Reinae, we don't want to get wet again." Ayame said.

"Oops, sorry about that." Reinae said as she took off her coat and hat, to reveal two wolf shaped ears on the top of her head.

Guardian looked at her friend and felt a pang of guilt somewhere deep inside. Her friend was feared most of her life, and didn't like anyone to see her when she was like she was now: with wolf ears and tail **(That she kept hidden most of the time.)**

But with a little help from some of the rangers that were skilled in magic, they created a pendent for her to control the changes. So sometimes she let them out, for a bit of a breather.

As they began to start a fire to warm themselves up, Ayame wasn't doing a good job getting it ready. No matter how many times she tried, it just wouldn't work.

She growled in frustration, as Reinae put a hand on her shoulder.

"Allow me." She said as she held her hand over the fireplace, holding it perfectly still for a few minutes. In _3, . . . 2, . . .1_: a small flame appeared over the firewood, turning it into a warm fire.

"Thanks Reinae! I really suck at making fires." Ayame said to her friend.

"No problem. Glad I could help." Reinae said as she watched Ayame start to get warm by the fire.

"So Reinae, what did you mean by 'all out war'?" Fallin asked the Mischievous Black Angel.

"Well, we fought without holding anything back." Reinae said, with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah you guys did. And boy…does Reinae pack a punch." Ed said, rubbing one of his sore arms. "She almost tore my arm off!"

"Yeah, and you better remember that Ed! I'm tougher than I look!" She said, slapping him hard on the back, making him cringe in pain.

"What did you say? Are you calling me a weakling?" Ed asked as he started to get angry a little bit.

"Well, yeah and you're shorter than me…" She said as an anime angry mark appeared on the side of Ed's forehead.

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY, THAT HE CALLING ONLY BE SEEN THROUGH MAGINFYING GLASS YOU JERK?"** Ed short ranted at her, while everyone else tried hard not to laugh outloud, in fear of what might happen next.

"Well, I don't see anyone else that's the size of a pipsqueak…..except you!" Reinae teased Ed, as she gave him a hard noogie on the head.  
><strong>"DAMMIT, DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK!"<strong> He short-ranted again, making everyone else burst out laughing.

"Looks like you guys are having fun!" A voice said, as everyone turned to see a man with sandy blond hair and laughing blue-green eyes.

"Hey Vic! What's up?" Guardian asked as Fallin and Reinae both threw up Salutes.

"Hello, Vic Sir!" Fallin said.

"Vic-Sama Sir!" Reinae said with a big smile on her face. For some reason, Reinae was the only one who called Vic, "Vic-Sama" and used it on anyone else who was respected a lot.

"So what's going on with you guys?" He asked as a loud knock was heard from the door.

"I'll get it!" Ayame said as she happily raced to open the door. She gasped as she saw who was at the door.

The Doggy Coronal Himself…Coronal Roy **"Bankrupt"** Mustang.

"Um….Hey Roy, what's up" Ayame asked nervously.

"Fullmetal…..I Challenge you!" Roy said in an angry voice with a burning fire in his eyes.

"You…WHAT? What for?" Ed asked looking at Roy with an annoyed look on his face.

"Doesn't matter! This is not a request, or an order…oh wait, since I'm your superior, I guess this is an order!" Roy said with a smirk on his face.

"Dammit Roy, that's not funny! And besides…."Ed started to say, but someone finished his sentence.

"You don't give any orders around here, Roy….WE DO!" Guardian and Reinae both said, defending their friend.

"So? You guys are Risembool Rangers Right? This doesn't concern you." Roy said.

"Yeah, that's true. But all the rangers here are State Alchemists, so it does concern us!" Guardian said with an angry look in her eyes. Reinae put a hand on her shoulder to calm her friend down.

"Easy Guardian, let me handle this." Reinae said as her friend's angry started to calm down. "Look Dim-whit, if you want to mess with us, that's fine! But you'll have to go though me…and it won't be pretty. You have no right to come waltzing in here, like you own the place and tell us what to do!"

She glared at him with a dark fire in her eyes, as he glared back at her with angry fire in his eyes. The two just stared at each other for a few minutes, then Roy sighed as he put a hand to his face.

"Aww man, I can't beat a glare like that. Well, as I was saying before I got distracted….

Fullmetal, I challenge you and the Risembool Rangers….

**TO AN ALL-OUT SNOWBALL WAR!"** Roy said in his commanding military tone.

"HUH?" Said everyone in the room with shocked looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>And so ends the first Chapter of the greatest battle that has yet to come! I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter and don't be afraid to comment. I love hearing from you, the readers and your comments and reviews help out a lot with improvements and support!<p>

_~InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~_

**~RED DAWN AND PARTY ON!~**


	2. Chapter 2:The Conditions and Proposal

**DISCLAIMER: What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story are pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") I don't own the Risembool Rangers, FMA, clubs, or any of the anime-related things in this story. Each belongs to its/his respective owners. I only own the plot and my O.C.'S. The rest has been greatly supported by the rangers who have contributed to this fanfic. **

**Inu/Author: Hey everyone! And before I continue with today's chapter, I want to apologize for not updating this story in awhile. I've been busy with other projects, so I'll try to update this story about once or twice a month if I can. And if you have any ideas that seem good for improving the story, just let me know in a comment on the review page.**

**So today's chapter, we'll see what the heck Roy's up to with our little Risembool Rangers *you know it can't be good, when he shows up. (And as a side note, random thoughts in the story are in cursive italics)***

**Song for Inspiring/Background: Twilight Guardians – "La Isla Bonita"**

**(PREVIOULSY IN THE GREAT SNOW WAR-ED V.S. ROY!: **_**After completing another prank on the Flame Alchemist, Roy had issued a challenge to Ed and the Risembool Rangers for a snowball war. Wonder what that flame head is planning now…) **__Now back to the story_**:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

The Conditions and Proposal

"A. . . .WHAT?" Ed said with a confused look on his face. Most of the other rangers were thinking the same thing. They all stared at Roy, who still had his angry glare on his face.

_This must be a dream or they were all losing their minds right now. Roy Mustang wasn't the type of person to issue challenges or things like this. . . _

_I mean, the guy couldn't even use his ignition gloves on rainy days for goodness sake. _

_Why on earth would he issue something as stupid and idiotic as this?. . . _

_I mean, a snowball fight?. . . _

_Hellooooooooooooo?. . . _

_Snow is made of water, you nitwit! . . . Or did you forget that part while sleeping, during science class?_

"Um, is it just me or is he finally gone off the deep end?" Ayame said softy in Reinae's ear, worrying if the Coronal had really did lose his mind.

"Ayame. . . . Roy has always been a little crazy. . .

He hasn't known till now, but I think he finally gets it!" Reinae said, while making a sign with her hand that Roy was going kookoo.

"So um, do you mind explaining this to some of us . . . . Because I think some of us are a little confused at what you are saying. . ." Fallin said, looking at Reinae and Ayame, who had 'I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about' looks on their faces.

The Coronal nodded, as he started to explain his demanded request. . .

~**XXXXTHE GREAT SNOW WAR XXXXX~**

_After one of the rangers, suggested that they discuss this in one of the spare conference-meeting rooms, they all gathered in the meeting room to listen to the coronal's statement. Sitting at the conference table, they all waited with heavy concern on their minds._

"So Roy . . .explain to us your 'proposal'." Reinae said, in a normal-serious speaking tone, like the kind you would have in a business meeting.

"My proposal is simple. A simple snowball battle with no holds-back. You can use anything in helping your team against your enemy. Just a simple battle . . .

A battle between you the Risembool Rangers,. . . Against Me and my Miniskirt Army." Roy Explained as he held out a file and placed it on top of the table.

No one touched the file as Roy continued on.

"And it's not us in the battle . . .I've invited other groups to participate. Think of it a tournament style battling. All the details of the battle and requirements are in that file." He pointed at the file and he pushed it to the rangers.

"You guys have one week to decide to accept or decline my challenge, it's up to you. if you accept, then you will receive another file from me again.

If you decline . . . then something will have to done about all the pranks you guys have done on me and my Miniskirt Army. Like say . . .

You would have to wear miniskirts around Central Command . . .for an entire week." The minute those words came out of his mouth, the entire conference room was in a uproar.

"What was that you said? I know you didn't . . .THEM'S FIGHTING WORDS, ROY!

YOU'RE GOING DOWN ROY!" Reinae said as Guardian tried to hold her friend back from beating the living daylights out of Roy.

"Roy, stop it right now with the ideal threats or you might regret what happens next." Guardian said, as she tried to keep the venom in her voice from coming out, but couldn't help that a little anger had slipped out.

"I understand Guardian. Maybe I said a little too much with my teasing." Roy said, trying to not let an evil smile creep onto his face as he watched angry glares staring back at him with fire burning in their eyes.

"Maybe I should take my leave for now." Roy said as he analyzed the situation in his head, judging by of the looks in some of the rangers eyes that if he stayed any longer, he might get ripped to shreds by the comments that he had said earlier.

"Yes, I think you should. I don't know about you, but I just can't look at your face right now . . .

without thinking about ten different ways to beat you to a bloody pulp on the spot. And I may not be the only one thing that right now . . ." Reinae said as she looked at her ranger friends who those looks that they were thinking the exact same thing she was thinking.

Roy understood and got up to leave, the eyes of the rangers never leaving his view until he was all the way at the door. "One week, . . . is all I'm asking for you to decide." Roy said, as he left the room, not saying another word.

A couple of the rangers ran to the window to make sure he was fully gone. When the saw him get in his car and leave back for Central Command, there was a big sigh of relief from almost everyone in the room.

"Well, I can now say, after seeing you guys acting like that at Roy. . . .

that wasn't the most awkward situation I've ever been in." Vic said, surprising everyone in the room. He looked back at all the face with a 'What?' look on his face, not fully getting why they were staring like that.

"Oh Vic, everyday here is an awkward situation. . . you just don't get it yet." Reinae said shaking her head at their leader's comment.

"So . . . what to decide?" Ed asked as everyone took some time to think. "I mean, we only a week to decide and have to give that Coronal Bastard an answer, if we accept or decline his offer."

"Why don't we all think if over and discuss it in smaller group secessions? Or we could do a vote if we want . . .Guardian suggested as an idea.

"Well, we better think of something soon . . .were running out of time . . ." Fallin said as a reminder to the others.

One day down . . .

Seven more to go . . .

**~END CHAPTER 2~**

* * *

><p>~Ending Dialogue Chapter Preview<em><strong>~:<strong>_

And we are done with Chapter and once again, I would like to apologize for having it take so long. I kinda had a writers block on this one, but I got my inspiration back.

In the next chapter, we'll find out the decision of what our little group of rangers will decide over the next week. Will they accept or will they decline and receive a punishment for all their pranks? Next Time on The Great Snow War- Ed V.S. Roy!:

Chapter Three: The Deal Between Teams

~ Thanks for reading and Stay Tuned!~

_~InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~_

**~RED DAWN AND PARTY ON!~**


End file.
